Knights of Camelot
Knight of Camelot is an honourary title awarded by the King of Camelot. The knights have a specific code known as "The Knights' Code". Two known rules of this code is 1.) All knights must be of noble blood sworn allegance to the king and 2.) That once a challenge is taken up it must be seen through. In order to join the order they must also undergo training overseen by Arthur Pendragon. The knights of Camelot are exceptionally skilled, they can easily take on an army of Cenred twice their size. History *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power,and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed. *Over 250 years later, the kingdom was conquered by Uther Pendragon who then became king of Camelot. *After discovering his queen, Ygraine, is unable to have children, Uther sends Gaius to the Isle of the Blessed to ask the sorceress, Nimueh, for advice. Wanting to help her friends, she uses magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh doesn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life has to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine dies in childbirth over the loss of his beloved wife, a grief-stricken Uther turns on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot and began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. the Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. * When Griffin attacked Camelot Arthur led his knights in an assault on him. *When Questing Beast killed Sir Bedivere Uther sent knights to kill her. * When Cornelius Sigan sent animated Gargoyles to attack Camelot, Arthur led his knights to hunt the creatures down and kill them. The battle didn't go well, Arthur was injured and several knights were killed, the attack was averted when Merlin defeated Sigan. *When the Troll Queen Catrina's hold over Uther was broken, several knights helped Arthur fight her. *Morgana steals Crystal of Neahtid –magical relic of the Old Religion of the underworld Camelotu and gives him Alvarr - Uther sends Arthur and knights on search go . * When The Great Dragon was released and attacked Camelot, Arthur led his men in an assault on him, Arthur was injured and many knights were killed, Merlin was able to stop him. *When king Cendred and Morgause attacked Camelot Arthur led his knights in an assault on him. Knights Current Knights *'King Uther Pendragon '- Although due to his age and status as king, Uther has recently fought in both a full scale battle and a 1 on 1 match on three separate occasions. *'Prince Arthur Pendragon' - Head of the Knights due to his status as heir to the throne. *'Sir Leon' - Arthur's second-in-command. The only knight other than Arthur to survive the last battle with the dragon. *'Sir Gwaine '- (Secretly) son of a knight. Made a knight by Arthur shortly before attack on Camelot, and retained rank afterwards. *'Sir Lancelot' - Stripped of his knighthood after it was revealed he had broken The First Code. Later turned down the offer to be reinstated after he slew the Griffin with the help of Merlin. Was reinstated by Arthur shortly before atack on Camelot. *'Sir Elyan - '''Made a Knight by Arthur shortly before attack on Camelot, retained rank afterwards. *'Sir Percival '- A friend of Lancelot. Made a Knight by Arthur, shortly before attack on Camelot. * '''Sir Agravaine De Bois' - is the brother of Igraine de Bois, Vivienne and Tristan the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause and the new enemy within the walls of Camelot. Agravaine may be working with Morgana. He also lays a claim to the throne of Camelot. * Sir Cador - He appeared briefly in The Poisoned Chalice . * Sir Geraint - appears in The Curse of Cornelius Sigan. Deceased Knights *'Sir Gorlois' - was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the court of Camelot. Due to his position, he was a close friend of the King Uther Pendragon. It is likely Gorlois is the father of Morgause, the evidence for this being that Morgause wore a bracelet that bore Morgause's bracelet. It bears the symbol of Gorlois' house. Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. However Uther failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *'Sir Tristan De Bois' ("The Black Knight") - is the brother of Igraine de Bois ,Vivianne and Agravaine the brother-in-law of Uther Pendragon, and the uncle of Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Pendragon and Morgause. Died in a duel with Uther following the death of his sister, Igraine *'Sir Owain' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois. *'Sir Pellinore' - Killed in a duel with Sir Tristan de Bois - He took up the challenge of the Tristan de Bois after Sir Owain fell to Tristan de Bois. He seemed a skilled swordsman. He fought Tristan de Bois with a injury as stated by Arthur while trying to persuade Pellinore to back down from the duel. *'Sir Bedivere' - Killed by the Questing Beast. *'Knights of Medhir' - 300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power,and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed. *'Sir Marhaus' - was a knight who was recorded in The Chronicles of Beltane, it was said that he witnessed a Dragon breathing on a sword. *'Guard' - Killed by Morgana. *'Sir Alynor' - who was scheduled to face Sir William of Deira, actually Prince Arthur, in a jousting match. While preparing, he was killed by the assassin, Myror, who took his armour to fight Arthur. *'Sir Edric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Oldof, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Ethan' - Killed by Dagar and Ebor. *'Sir Oswald' - Killed by Dagar and Ebor. *'Sir Ewain' - Killed by Valiant in a jousting match. *'Sir. Osric' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Oldof and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Oldof' - was part of a Camelot patrol, along with Edric, Osric and Sir Leon, that was ambushed and slaughtered by Cenred's men. *'Sir Robert' - Killed by Hengist men. *'Sir Radnor '- Killed by Alvarr In the legend In the Arthurian legends, the Order of The Knights of the Round Table was created by King Arthur after his marriage to Guinevere. Within the series the Order of Camelot could be seen as one predating the order Arthur creates. All of the names put forward so far of the knights of Camelot are names of actual knights mentioned in the legends. Category:Characters Category:Knights